redwallfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Lilac Stormrudder
Hi Lilac Stormrudder, Welcome to the Redwall Wiki! I've noticed that you've already made some contributions to our database -- thank you! We all hope that you'll enjoy our activities here and decide to join our community. If you'd like to learn more about working with the nuts and bolts of the Redwall Wiki, I have a few links that you might want to check out: * includes a basic tutorial about how to use our special wikitext code here on the Redwall Wiki. * The Manual of Style is an overview of the basic guidelines for how to format and style your articles, as well as an explanation of the rules. One other suggestion: If you're going to make comments on talk pages or make other sorts of comments, please be sure to sign them with four tildes (~~~~) to paste in your user name and the date/time of the comment. You can also click this button in the editing toolbar to do the same thing! If you have any questions, please feel free to post them in our community page. Also feel free to fill out your user page so we can get to know you! Thanks, and once again, welcome to the Redwall Wiki! -- LordTBT (Talk) 19:16, October 12, 2009 WELCOME! WElcome to Redwall Wiki! I'm assuming yore an otter, well so be's I! My name is Segalia Riverstorm, I bes and archer. YOu can ask me for fan art, fill out yore user page and write fan fics. Very fun here! Well welcome-Segalia Beware the Warrior! 19:35, October 12, 2009 (UTC) Hi! I'm Ferretmaiden! but all my Friends call me Meeka! if you want to learn how to make a cool avatar, (that picture thingy in the left high corner) go to my userpage! because of your username, I'm guessing your an otter...?--Ferretmaiden "We were ment to fly!!!" 19:38, October 12, 2009 (UTC) Welcome Enjoy the wiki.--Pinedance Coneslinger Want to chat? 23:06, October 12, 2009 (UTC) hi lilac, nice to meet you! if you like fanfiction, go here Also click on shoutbox an' scroll down. Again welcome! Shieldmaiden I live by honor and die like a warrior 03:00, October 13, 2009 (UTC) THANK YOU FOR THE WELCOMES I'M SURE I'LL LIKE IT HERE BUT I CAN'T FOR THE LIFE OF ME FIGURE THIS OUT IT'S KINDA COMPLICATED DOES ANYONE KNOW HOW TO MAKE A BLOG AND A USER PAGE IF YOU DO I'D APPRECIATE YOUR HELP I have a quick question who's this sambrook I keep hearing about from what I've been told he's a great artist--Lilac Stormrudder 17:02, October 13, 2009 (UTC)Lilac Stormrudder Hello, probably the simplest way of making a blog post is going to the tab marked "Blog" and it will say "create a blog post" or something like that. This is... *drumroll* User:Sambrook the otter/Sambrook the otter's art's pictures. They are great, you know! Also, welcome to the wiki!!! Umrag the Destroyer 22:39, November 18, 2009 (UTC)Umrag the Destroyer Thank you Umrag the Destroyer this will help me a lot --Lilac Stormrudder 17:27, November 23, 2009 (UTC)Will be writing a story soon please stand by YES! Ublaz should TOTALLY have been killed by Grath! She deserved too! And Grath is THE AWESOMEST! I hope you're having a good tim ehere!-Segalia Beware the Warrior! 17:41, November 23, 2009 (UTC) I am having a great time here thank you for asking and I agree with you completly he killed her family so she should have killed him it ain't fair--Lilac Stormrudder 17:43, November 23, 2009 (UTC) weeeeeeiiiird!...--Ferretmaiden "We were ment to fly!!!" 23:44, November 24, 2009 (UTC) Hello Hi, Lilac Stormrudder! I noticed you said on your userpage that you need an otter picture. I can do one for you if you want. I have several pics I'm doing already but I'm not swamped, so if you want one, leave a message on my talkpage! P.S. Get Smart is HILLARIOUS! XD --Neildown60px| Semper fi 22:13, December 31, 2009 (UTC) hey, do you do requests? cause if you do, could you do Folgrim sometime? (from Legend of Luke)^-^--Ferretmaiden "I live in a Fantasy world" 00:19, 27 August 2009 (UTC) 01:01, September 2, 20 15:58, January 2, 2010 (UTC) well you know how to upload pictures, so, thats the how. where is my talkpage. or did you mean something else?--Ferretmaiden "I live in a Fantasy world" 00:19, 27 August 2009 (UTC) 01:01, September 2, 20 18:31, January 3, 2010 (UTC) Yeah, no problem! Like I said, I still have a few pics I'm doing but I will definitely get them all finished. But with school started up again, it may take awhile longer than normal XP. --Neildown60px| Semper fi 21:14, January 5, 2010 (UTC) well, he's covered in scars, one eye is missing, and his teeth have been filed to sharp points, and his claws are mangled... --Ferretmaiden You Have My Daggers! 22:31, January 6, 2010 (UTC) ummm, i'd prefer it of you discussed things with otterwarrior on her talkpage and i'm sure she would too.. :P thank you very much Lilac! awesome pic of fol! :D a million Tanked ewes! :D--Ferretmaiden You Have My Daggers! 21:48, January 27, 2010 (UTC) no actually i was asking FM, but if you want to do one, that's fine! I like ur art! Windflin Wildbrush Evil foxmaid on the loose! 21:50, January 28, 2010 (UTC) By the way, ya seem ta be having a little trouble with talk pages. Let me explain, if someone leaves a message on your talk page, they're talking to you. If they leave it on someone else's, they're most likely taking to that person. If you want to reply to someone, or just leave a message, simply leave a message on that user's talk page, like ya did for me. The shout box and commenting are different though, that's more of a chat with multiple people, while talk pages are just for you and one other person. :) Hope that helps! Windflin Wildbrush Evil foxmaid on the loose! 21:57, January 28, 2010 (UTC) you're very welcome! i'f ya need anythin' else just leave me a message! glad ta help! :) Windflin Wildbrush Evil foxmaid on the loose! 23:40, January 29, 2010 (UTC) yeah, go to the red box in the upper right hand corner of the screen, it says more. click on it and go to preferences. There you scrool down to the section about avatars. :) you can also change your signature there. Windflin Wildbrush Evil foxmaid on the loose! 21:03, January 30, 2010 (UTC) Salutations! Nice to meet you. I'm Bluestripe the Wild, but most people call me Blue. I hope to become good friends with you. Could you sign under the 'Friends' category on my user page? Thanks. --Bluestripe the Wild I am the Wild! 00:37, February 6, 2010 (UTC) hello this is your cousin john'' hi john again yo Go to edit page and look on the 10th little block above your message and you will post your signature. --Bluestripe the Wild I am the Wild! 18:19, February 7, 2010 (UTC) Hi, Lilac Stormrudder! Just thought I'd tell you, sorry for the inconvenient wait. I'm about halfway done with your picture right now. I'm doing it in pastel that's ok? for the color. I've been getting distracted by everything around me though homework :P, so that's why it's taking so long. --Neildown60px| Semper fi 01:05, February 17, 2010 (UTC) Your picture is finished! Hope you like it! thumb| --Neildown60px| Semper fi 17:05, February 20, 2010 (UTC) Thank you! Glad you like it! : D - Neildown -- 14:00, February 23, 2010 (UTC) Like my new signature, mate? BTW, what's up? I haven't talked to ye in forever. --Lord Bluestripe Beware the Bloodwrath 03:10, March 20, 2010 (UTC) Update! On Badrang and Badredd.--Verminfate Beware furbearers... Varanus Riptail is coming! Randomly saying...! You like archery, root beer and hate twilight, skirts and dresses! High five! or should it be high paw? Any ways yore also an awesome artist! They're really realistic etc.! -Segalia Riverstorm Beware 'cause I'm about to go into fullblown Bloodwrath! 13:22, April 11, 2010 (UTC) update On Badrang and Badredd.--Verminfate Beware furbearers... Varanus Riptail is coming! Just droppin' by... To say hi.--Snowpaw the Wild--I am a Warriiiiiioooooooorrrrrrrrrr! 21:02, April 12, 2010 (UTC) Sorry but... I'm really sorry but well...technically my sister draws the pictures, and she doesn't any more. She's not in that certain artistic mood any more, so she doesn't take any more requests and might not finish the other ones. I'm really sorry and i personally stink at drawing...SORRY! But thank you for the request. and you do draw really well!-Segalia Riverstorm Beware 'cause I'm about to go into fullblown Bloodwrath! 19:20, April 13, 2010 (UTC) Art Trade Would you like to do an art trade with me? My art is HERE if you want to see it. If you do, could you draw a picture of my characters Roan and Starburst (a cat and an otter)? I'll send the descriptions if you say yes. God Bless, '--Scotty Bluefleck O Sword of Truth! Fly swift and sure, that Evil die and Good endure! ' 22:12, June 28, 2011 (UTC) Re:Trade OK, I'll try to have your picture up before the week's out. Roan and Starburst are fellow slaves in the vermin army in my fanfic. Roan is an aging (but not elderly) male wildcat and Starburst is a young ottermaiden. Descriptions are as follows - Roan''- Fur: Cream-yellow and very scraggly, marked with a small scar here and there. Has a pure white patch on his throat, and pale white rings on his tail. Eyes: Pink-red, left one a bit squinty and leaky from beatings recieved. Clothes: Grey-black sharkskin tunic, much tattered, tied by a red sash about the waist. Several small stone hoop earrings in right ear. Weapon: Claws and teeth Starburst - Fur: pale tan with an unusual silvery tinge. Eyes: Dark brown with longish lashes Clothes: Tattered and much-patched sacking dress tied with seaweed rope Weapon: Spar of wood If you could, draw them charging at the unseen foe. Thanks! God Bless, '--Scotty Bluefleck O Sword of Truth! Fly swift and sure, that Evil die and Good endure! ' 22:41, June 28, 2011 (UTC) Picture Here's Lilac! I decided to try and draw it like a portrait sketch, like one a character might frame or maybe wear in a locket. Let me know if you like it, or if you want me to try again. God Bless, '--Scotty Bluefleck O Sword of Truth! Fly swift and sure, that Evil die and Good endure! ' 06:23, July 1, 2011 (UTC) Thanks, Great pic! :) '--Scotty Bluefleck O Sword of Truth! Fly swift and sure, that Evil die and Good endure! ' 06:11, July 2, 2011 (UTC) Art hello there! My name is wolf985 and I just happened to stumble upon your profile. It says you like to draw and I was wondering if you'd do an art trade with me. :) Message me if you want to. Also feel free to check out my fan-fics and art. --Wolf985 14:58, July 23, 2011 (UTC)Wolf985 Hi! Hi, I'm SalemtheCruel another user on here, and I was wondering if we could chat if you want to (There's been next to nobody on here but me and I'm SUPER LONELY) hope I'm not being annoying and hope I hear from you! SalemtheCruel 20:54, July 24, 2011 (UTC)SalemtheCruel I'm sorry I havn't messages you yet. I'm in NYC with my church youth group and I've had no wi-fi:( oh well. I'll get started on Lilac Stormrudder asap! And as for what I'd like you to draw...I have a character descriptions thing If you go to my blog page. Feel free to pick which character to draw:) Have fun drawing! I'm not logged in because I have to be online mobily with my iPod.-- 01:17, July 26, 2011 (UTC)Wolf985 Thank you Thank you sooooo much for the terrific pic of Alina! I love how you did her eyes :) my pic of Lilac for you is done but I'm still in NYC and don't have my laptop or flashdrive so I can't upload the pic until I get back home which should be in like 2-3 days. Sorry for the delay. Thank you for being patient! A not logged in Wolf985. Hello Hi there Lilac. I saw your art and I thought it was cool. I was wondering if we could do an art trade if you agree to it, that is. I'll send you my details if you agree and you can send in yours. If you want to check out my art style, you can check out this --[[User:JumpoverMoon|'''JumpoverMoon]][[User talk:JumpoverMoon| My colored pencils are my deadly weapons]] 21:19, August 2, 2011 (UTC) I was wondering if you'd like to do another art trade, and if you do would you mind drawing my character Grandmum Dawbil. She looks like this: An elderly, greyish-silver mole with a wrinkled visage and knarled digging claws. Wears the white smock/dress and white wimple of an infirmary sister, but also a white apron trimmed with rose-colored flowers, and a long, wispy pink kerchief about her neck. Doesn't often smile, but is not angry or sulky looking. Let me know if this is OK. God Bless, '--Scotty Bluefleck O Sword of Truth! Fly swift and sure, that Evil die and Good endure! ' 19:30, August 3, 2011 (UTC) trade Alright, I'll draw Lilac. I'm looking forward to this! Well, I would like you to draw a fox named Valer Swiftshoot that is in my fanfic. Fur:a rusty red color with a white underside and black tipped paw and tail. Eyes:They are a steely gray color. Clothes:He wears a cloak made from the furs of his enemies.Under the cloak, he wears simple plate armor with a crimson red tunic underneath it. Accessories: A gold cloak pin, Holds a bow and has a quiver of arrows at his side. Note:Is smiling.(Sorta like Ferahgo) Good luck! --[[User:JumpoverMoon|'JumpoverMoon']][[User talk:JumpoverMoon| '''My colored pencils are my deadly weapons']] 21:28, August 3, 2011 (UTC) Finaly! Here she is Lilac Stormrudder, just like I promised! Sorry it took so long, but better late than never right? :) Anyways I hope you like it!--Wolf985 16:55, August 4, 2011 (UTC)Wolf985 Lilac Stormrudder is done! Hope you like! --[[User:JumpoverMoon|'JumpoverMoon']][[User talk:JumpoverMoon| Kachunk!]] 21:22, August 4, 2011 (UTC) Wow Wow! I like your version of Valer a lot! I love that slight smile he has. Anyway, I'm glad you liked my drawing. I like your drawing style too. It's quite realistic. Have a nice day--[[User:JumpoverMoon|'JumpoverMoon']][[User talk:JumpoverMoon| Kachunk!]] 21:19, August 5, 2011 (UTC) Re: Kinda sorta, but without the flappy black thing (don't know what it's called) at the top. What I envisioned was just a hood over the head that covered everything except the face, much like medieval headdress. '--Scotty Bluefleck O Sword of Truth! Fly swift and sure, that Evil die and Good endure! ' 21:24, August 8, 2011 (UTC) Picture Here's your picture! God Bless, '--Scotty Bluefleck O Sword of Truth! Fly swift and sure, that Evil die and Good endure! ' 15:59, August 9, 2011 (UTC) The Big Picture I have finished the project I refer to as "The Big Picture" (for lack of a better name). The Characters in it are (from left to right) Redmight, Lathagarr, Skywindredkite, Selound, Me, Lilac Stormrudder, Jumpovermoon, Cheetahstar123, Lord Rose Thorn, and ForrestFighter. This was basically a compilation of all the Redwall Wiki characters I could fit on one piece of paper and still make look good. Let me know if you like it! God Bless, '--Scotty Bluefleck O Sword of Truth! Fly swift and sure, that Evil die and Good endure! ' 06:03, August 13, 2011 (UTC) As I have told other users, how I describe characters is how I see them only; if you see them differently feel free to make any edits necessary. God Bless, ScottyBlue Good Picture! Thanks so much, it came out really good. God Bless, '--Scotty Bluefleck O Sword of Truth! Fly swift and sure, that Evil die and Good endure! ' 01:52, August 17, 2011 (UTC) I love your art of Deyna, the Taggerung! Maybe we could do an art trade sometime soon. I just finished one of Slyvan, one of Jumpovermoon's chars. Ruko "F.F."I am now accepting personal char art commissions, only. 13:40, August 19, 2011 (UTC) Wow, that was fast. Anyway, the char I would like you to draw is my char, Firlow Treetye. I've never drawn an otter on my comp, so it might take a little longer. Plus I will be on a vacation from Wednesday till the end of august. Btw, what do you mean when you ask that the char I draw for you, have brown eyes w/a little bit of green in it? Would you like her eyes to be a olive/hazel color? Ok, so here's the description of my char. ■Eye color: Bright Blue ■Appearance: Wiry and somewhat bulky, orangeish-brown furred, red squirrel with a green garment that is a mix between a tunic and a jerkin that sometimes sports a black, leather sash. He also wears a brown belt made from thick barkcloth. Weapons-A long, thin dagger(called a Anlace), three, small, all-metal throwing knives, and a javelin with a diamond-shaped metal head. Ruko "F.F."I am now accepting personal char art commissions, only. 16:14, August 19, 2011 (UTC) Ugg. The art you did for me was deleted before I could see it. Maybe you posted it wrong. Anyway, how would you like me to do yours? W/ colored pencils, markers(yeah, I can actuly do it w/them), or digitaly? Ruko "F.F."I am now accepting personal char art commissions, only. 18:33, August 22, 2011 (UTC) 8O I love it! Thanks a lot! XD Ruko "F.F."I am now accepting personal char art commissions, only. 23:53, August 22, 2011 (UTC) Contest I am currently running a contest for best version of my avatar, Scotty Bluefleck. There will be one Grand Prize winner, One 2nd place winner, three 3rd place winners, and the rest will be runners up. For full contest rules and description of Scotty, see the first part of my Profile Page. The grand prize is here for your information. Grand Prize *Full Picture in "Other Users" sections of my Art Page *Full Picture on Profile Page *Full Picture as part of my Signature for at least a month *Allowed to create one character for my fanfic "Gingiverian" (some very slight specifications here) *Allowed to name three "Gingiverian" characters that I describe *Personalized "Thank You" picture from me, in color (This is a rarity) God Bless, '--Scotty Bluefleck O Sword of Truth! Fly swift and sure, that Evil die and Good endure! ' 03:34, August 29, 2011 (UTC) Good job; thanks a bunch! :) God Bless, '--Scotty Bluefleck O Sword of Truth! Fly swift and sure, that Evil die and Good endure! ' 01:18, August 30, 2011 (UTC) Hey! I just checked out your art and you are an AMAZING artist. I wish I could be so good. Could we do an art trade? (but I'll warn you I'm not the best artist) Vilaya I NEED some cake! 21:27, August 30, 2011 (UTC)SalemtheCruel Here's who I'd like you to draw. I'll get going on my end as soon as possible. I'll try my best. Name: Redwood Springfern Species: Red Squirrel Fur: Reddish brown Eyes: Green Clothes: A tan tunic with a darker brown belt Weapons: bow and arrow, dirk Jewelry: None Vilaya I NEED some cake! 23:25, August 30, 2011 (UTC)SalemtheCruel Lilac, I noticed one of your pictures got deleted. If you want a tip, when you upload a picture, open( or scroll down to) the "More Options" area and find where it says to select a lisence, then put "This is My personal Fan Art" in the lisence box. Lord TBT has a nasty habit of deleting anything not licensed. God Bless, ScottyBlue(not logged in) Lilac is done! Hey, just thought I'd drop by to say that Lilac is finished.... As I've said in the past my art is very low-quality and about the same level as a second grader's so if it's not that great I'm sorry. I didn't pst the picture here because IDK how to do so; but you can see it under new files. Vilaya I NEED some cake! 14:22, August 31, 2011 (UTC)SalemtheCruel The picture I'm doing of Lilac is going along very well. Just thought I'd let you know. Ruko "F.F."I am now accepting personal char art commissions, only. 14:56, August 31, 2011 (UTC) Redwood Redwood, the squirrel I'd like you to draw is female. Sorry for the late reply! --Vilaya I NEED some cake! 16:20, August 31, 2011 (UTC)SalemtheCruel Try checking special: New files or just type in photos on this wiki (or anything) in the search bar and scroll down. You'll see some recently posted pictures; and the one of Lilac that I did should be there. Vilaya I NEED some cake! 01:16, September 1, 2011 (UTC)SalemtheCruel Well, here's the picture. I'm really sorry, but I accidently made her waist sash, red. Also, the scanner makes the purple look blue and I got the proportions wrong with her left arm, but I hope you like it. P.S I used marker and colored pencil. Ruko "F.F."I am now accepting personal char art commissions, only. 02:20, September 1, 2011 (UTC) Oh, your welcome! Is it like you expected? Ruko "F.F."I am now accepting personal char art commissions, only. 13:44, September 1, 2011 (UTC) I did too! Thanks for the picture of Firlow that you did for me. :) Ruko "F.F."I am now accepting personal char art commissions, only. 18:32, September 3, 2011 (UTC) art trade :) Hey Lilac! The picture of Redwood is amazing and exactly how I pictured her, I had a blast doing our art trade! --Vilaya He had it coming! 03:41, September 4, 2011 (UTC)SalemtheCruel sure, what would you like? :D ---- Selound Ahh good morning, I see the assasins have failed 21:58, September 5, 2011 (UTC) okay, do you think you can draw my otter Fishie? here's a link to his ref on DA :D http://kalza.deviantart.com/gallery/31392368#/d3ks7x2 thank you ^.^ ---- Selound Ahh good morning, I see the assasins have failed 00:42, September 6, 2011 (UTC) Question I made a special preview of the children's fantasy/fiction novel I am currently trying to find an affordable self-publisher for, at this website: https://www.createspace.com/Preview/1087402 Could you please check out this link and provide feedback on my writing? Any CONSTRUCTIVE criticism is hightly appreciated. NOTE: I already know the formatting /indenting of the paragraphs is bad, but that was not how I wrote it originally; somehow in the saving of the draft it got messed up. If you do leave feedback, please do it in the provided text box on the createspace link, not on Redwall Wiki. Also, please don't leave your real name anywhere on the page; use your screen name or keep it anonymous. Thanks, and God Bless, '--Scotty Bluefleck O Sword of Truth! Fly swift and sure, that Evil die and Good endure! ' 06:56, September 8, 2011 (UTC) Hey Lilac! Wanna chat? :) Vilaya He had it coming! 21:37, September 10, 2011 (UTC)SalemtheCruel awesome! I got yours done, but somehow my computer won't let me post any pics *shrug* but here's the link to it on DA http://kalza.deviantart.com/art/AT-Lilac-Stormrudder-257432501 ---- Selound Ahh good morning, I see the assasins have failed 23:06, September 12, 2011 (UTC) Another art trade? Hi there Lilac, it's Jump. Your art has improved a lot as I can see. Are you using Corel Paint? That's what I'm using at the moment. Anyway, to get to the point, another art trade please? If you can't I will understand. :) [[User:JumpoverMoon|'JumpoverMoon']][[User talk:JumpoverMoon| Kachunk!]] 00:20, September 13, 2011 (UTC) any time :D glad you approve ---- Selound Ahh good morning, I see the assasins have failed 01:51, September 13, 2011 (UTC) I would like you to draw a mouse named Dwinzle. He is a dark brown mouse with a tan underside and black eyes. He wears a sky blue vest with a white long sleeved shirt under it and blue trousers. He is holding a stave in his left paw and holding a marble in his right. Oh, and Corel Paint is sorta like MS paint, except the brush is more like "real" paint and you can mix colors. Most of my recent pics are drawn by Corel Paint. If you were wondering, I got Corel Paint when I bought my tablet. Anywho what shall I draw?--[[User:JumpoverMoon|'JumpoverMoon']][[User talk:JumpoverMoon| Kachunk!]] 22:26, September 14, 2011 (UTC) Shark Waveblaze is done! Hope you like!--[[User:JumpoverMoon|'JumpoverMoon']][[User talk:JumpoverMoon| Kachunk!]] 06:32, September 17, 2011 (UTC) Hey Lilac... I was just wondeirng if we could do another art trade sometime? Vilaya Don't tread on me! 19:17, September 22, 2011 (UTC)SalemtheCruel btw I can't draw RIGHT NOW though; busy with school X_X Well, I would like you to draw an adult Melanius from Lord Brocktree. In the picture I'd like you to do for our trade; Melanius is wearing a dark green cloak, and a chainmail tunic. She is holding an axe in her right paw, and there is a daffodil behind her right ear. Her eyes are blue. Who do you want me to draw? Vilaya Don't tread on me! 19:46, September 22, 2011 (UTC)SalemtheCruel Thanks! Thank you for the pic! You sure have improved! --[[User:JumpoverMoon|'JumpoverMoon']][[User talk:JumpoverMoon| Kachunk!]] 22:26, September 22, 2011 (UTC) I have some bad news :'( (and it doesn't relate to our trade) Vilaya Don't tread on me! 00:04, September 23, 2011 (UTC)SalemtheCruel Well; the bad news is I had a rough day yesterday :'( and sorry I didn't reply earlier; but the wiki was down as you probably know. Vilaya Don't tread on me! 19:14, September 23, 2011 (UTC)SalemtheCruel Fur Coloring Can you tell me what program you use to color, exactly? Maybe then I can be of help. (And sorry for the late reply!)--Jump AWESOME JOB, LILAC!!! :D Vilaya Don't tread on me! 21:58, September 25, 2011 (UTC)SalemtheCruel Thanks Thank you for entering my art contest! Everyone's pictures were really good and it was difficult to choose between them. You were one of the third place winners; hence, you get to name a character, which I will describe, for my fanfic. Thanks again for entering; have a blessed day! The Character: Stoat, Female. Dark brown fur, light below. Carries a curved sword; Wears a dirty black turban with a white feather in it, several bead necklaces, and a tattered green dress that trails the ground. God Bless, '--Scotty Bluefleck O Sword of Truth! Fly swift and sure, that Evil die and Good endure!' 21:40, October 1, 2011 (UTC) Fur coloring solution Well...hmmmm. I don't use MS Paint much, but there is one time that I drew with it to finish up a request quicker. A solution to make fur look more "furish" would be giving it quick rough strokes rather than just trying to color it in and fill it in. An example is the pic of Lady Sable Brock that I drew for Salem. I drew it on regular computer paint, and I think it isn't bad and the fur looks furry enough. I'm not an expert on this, but I hope this helps!^^--[[User:JumpoverMoon|'JumpoverMoon']][[User talk:JumpoverMoon| Kachunk!]] 00:22, October 2, 2011 (UTC) Yse It was entirely up to you to pick the name. Thanks again for participating! God Bless, '--Scotty Bluefleck O Sword of Truth! Fly swift and sure, that Evil die and Good endure!' 02:19, October 2, 2011 (UTC)